A Worthy Diversion
by tragicom girl
Summary: some come to Jerusalem to seek fortune and redemption which one do you seek' 'Neither, i would just as soon leave it to god. i ask only to dream.' she smiled. 'i like to think of it as sensible.' chapter 1 CHANGED. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 2

King Baldwin of Jerusalem sighed heavily as he secured the fraying leather straps of the mask behind his head. The cold silver rested on his skin and he shivered uncontrollably for a moment. Sighing once more he lifted the light cotton hood on his head to cover his scalp. _'God why do you torment me? Is _ _this a sign of some higher form? Your twisted stigmata?' _He laboriously lifted himself out of his chair and moved across his chambers to the balcony. Looking outside into the palace courtyard he saw slaves carrying crates and boxes here and there, lords laughing over goblets of wine, ladies gossiping and laughing and his beautiful sister Sybilla walking among all of them, like a graceful swan among so many royal geese. 

'_O, sister if you could see me now'_ Just then there was a knock on the heavy

lattes' work doors of his chambers and a guard entered stating that Tyberius

was here to see him. He nodded and Tyberius entered with the brisk pace

that could only mean he was her on official business. _'Friend I know you to _

_well' _Tyberius bowed unnecessarily and said "My Lord I have a request if it

pleases." Baldwin nodded still looking out from the balcony, his bandaged

hand resting lightly on the linen curtains. "My nieces, the Lady Alyssa and

the Lady Olivia's, lands are at the brink of war with a neighboring baron my

dear sister, the Lady Thea, begs that you allow them to stay in Jerusalem

while they contemplate possible peace agreements." Finished Tyberius,

looking to the king for a reaction. _'hmmm' _"Very well, yes it would be a

pleasure to meet your nieces my dear Tyberius." Said the king, smiling

despite himself at the thought of company, though Tyberius never saw.

Tyberius smiled, relieved, and said "Thank you my lord…………you shall

dine with us then, on the night of there arrival, you shall like them, fine

young ladies indeed." Without waiting for a reply, Tyberius shuffled out of

the room leaving the king to imagine young girls in the courtyard. _'new _

_faces' _Baldwin went to his chessboard, a beautiful peace of work, the red

squares jasper, the black onyx with amber inlets. He idly moved an ivory

knight, moving his gloved thumb over the muscular neck of the horse.

Moving into the open hallway, he greeted Balian warmly with a clasp on the

shoulder. After his wife and son's death a year ago Balian had come to

Jerusalem with his father Godfrey and been knighted, he frequently visited

the palace. Balian bowed. "Lord Balian, Tyberius's nieces Lady Alyssa and

Lady Olivia are traveling to Jerusalem, upon there arrival I shall dine with

them and Tyberius, I would wish for you to join us if it pleases." Baldwin

said, looking him strait in the eye. "Oh of course my lord I would be

honored." said Balian, somewhat confused. He had not a chance to ask for

the reason for the invitation for the king continued past him at a brisk pace.

-Travelers-

"Remember ladies we are very fortunate for the King's generosity 

and we are to act as we are such." Said the woman opposite Lady Olivia and

Alyssa in the carriage. Alyssa rolled her eyes, the woman, Rose, had been

there caretaker since they were babies and was very strict yet loving.

Alyssa looked to her sister, Olivia, and observed that her eyes mirrored her

own exactly. Just then Olivia looked at her and they both laughed.

Alyssa and Olivia looked almost exactly alike though Alyssa was eighteen

and Olivia three years older. Apart from that they shared the same fair

complexion, ebony curls, pale blue eyes and slender figure, Olivia was

slightly taller and had darker blue eyes, that was all. She loved her sister

very much and they could always tell what the other was thinking, they

drove there mother to insanity when they were younger finishing each others

sentences and thoughts. Now they were both thinking of Rose's silly

lecture, as if it weren't obvious to be gracious in the presence of the king.

Alyssa looked out the carriage window at the olive orchards and vineyards

and miles of rolling wheat they were leaving behind, soon to turn to desert as

they neared Jerusalem. She sighed slightly but it came out more like rustling

fall leaves. "It will only be for a while my sweet when we have

Hermarode' back from our gates we will send for you." Her mother had

said. From the hundreds of army tents along the side of the road in there

land's color's, green and blue, she guessed solemnly her mother was

mistaken.

-A Knight-

As if his fathers resent death and that of his son and wife was not enough

thought Balian as he walked towards his quarters. Now he would be

expected to make polite conversation with two sure to be stuck up ladies,

drink wine and laugh perhaps he would wear his finest robes.

'_haaaaaaaa' _He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply.

'_ohh Ann if you could see me now' _

A/N: Yaa! I hope you enjoyed it I know short but whateva'  Much love if you don't review I'll slit my wrists and write a dying love letter to Ryan Leonards in my blood! So do so and I'll try to update ASAP! Mwa! Luv ya xoxo! O and I deleted the prologue that was in the beginning so ya screw that and this is the beginning now so ya.


	2. Only for Company

Alyssa and Olivia slept little in the carriage and occupied themselves with 

talk of the valiant young men and graceful woman they would meet in the

city of dreams. They ate the bread, cheese and fruit lunchs the servants had

packed quickly and were soon bored, hungry and tired of sitting in the

carriage all day. Alyssa found herself looking out the window once more

at the little rag children playing with pebbles and sticks in the village they

were passing through. Soon they were running after the carriage banging

sticks on the door. Alyssa laughed but Olivia looked at her sternly and she

looked at her gloved hands.

-A Swan -

Sybilla looked out from the balcony, breathing in the soft, sweet morning air

and sighed. She draped her gold robe higher on her neck and stepped back

into her chamber were a maid was preparing the henna

paste. She took a seat on a pile of red pillows and offered her hand to the

maid's rough ones. She began a pattern at the center of her palm, a swirling

paisley came from the maids old hands and birds and butterflies as delicate

as a spider web reached for her fingertips. She smiled to herself _'only for _

_company' _What an interesting visit of two sisters this would be.

-Arrivals-

The carriage reached the palace gates just as the swallows announced the

arrival of dusk. Alyssa bounded out of the carriage before Rose had a

chance to repeat her lecture and breathed deeply. The air smelled of fresh

linens and spice. Two young soldiers came to escort them to there rooms,

explaining they could freshen up before dining with Tyberius. Olivia caught

up to her and they giggled, looking at the vast palace and courtyards. Alyssa

and Olivia's chambers were across from each other in the east wing of the

palace. As countless servants brought in there bags and trunks they went

into the bathing room and cleaned there faces and necks, helping each other

rub jasmine and rose oil into there skin. Olivia put kohl lightly around her

sister's eye's then rouge on her cheeks and the lightest bit of powder for the

rest of her face. Then Rose came in and they all laughed together as she

twined strips of beaten copper and gold into there braided ebony curls.

Finally they chose there gowns. Olivia chose a plum purple gown with rich

gold brocade that made her lined eyes look even more mysterious and

beautiful. Alyssa chose a peach gown with gold flowers around the bodice,

sleeves and neckline. The Soldiers came again to escort them to the private

courtyard for the dinner. They waited outside the lattes' doors to be

announced giggling nervously and excitedly.

-The Dinner-

"Lady Alyssa and Olivia, my lords." Announced the soldier and Tyberius,

Baldwin and Balian stood as the door was opened by two servants. Olivia

came first, her purple gown rustling the dried leaves on the stones of the

courtyard. She bowed with her head cocked to the side and her eyes down.

As she rose to her feet her eyes meet Baldwin's briefly before going to

Tyberius. "Dearest Uncle!" She exclaimed happily hugging him warmly.

"Ah Olivia how you've grown! Not married yet?" Qustioned Tyberius

jokingly. "Of course" She said, smiling. Then came Alyssa, clasping her

hands and looking down modestly. Balian studied her curiously but she

never saw. She hugged Tyberius. His only comment was "you're a young

lady, Alyssa." With an air of dumbfounded sincerity that brought the room

to silence. After a few moments Olivia delicately coughed and

offered the king her hand. "My lord my sister and I can not find the

words to embody your hospitality." As she rose there eyes meet and she

smiled (as did he). "It is an honor my lady Olivia." He said steadily. The

same greetings and polite remarks were issued around the room until they

were all seated and wine was poured. Encouraged by sweet harp music,

polite and comfortable conversation flourished. After the first course, lentil

soup, more wine was poured. "Lady Alyssa what do you think of the wine?"

Asked Balian. "It is grown in Jerusalem's special vineyards, nobody

knows how the grapes grow in the desert sand, but it gives the wine a

different taste yes?" Added Tyberius. Alyssa raised the goblet to her lips,

the liquid swirled, shining almost violet when it hit the light. They both

watched her intently. "I like it. It's more………….exotic, flavorful."

Tyberius laughed, satisfied. Alyssa uneasily concluded that she had just

condemned herself to an opinion on something more then wine. Balian

smiled at her, not with his mouth but with his deep, warm, chocolate brown

eyes. She blushed a crimson deeper then her rouged cheeks and looked

down at the plate of chicken and dates a servant offered. Olivia caught

everything and gave her a sly look. After two hours the meal was over and

everyone said there goodbyes and Tyberius promised to send hot water and

drink to there chambers and to show them around the city the following day.

Upon leaving the courtyard, Baldwin and Olivia talked alone for a moment

and Alyssa smiled to herself. _'o sister' _Alyssa looked around the closed in

courtyard. Spindly trees with white-pink blossoms were everywhere as were

yellow flowered hanging vines, purple branched bushs and pools of still

water with floating laterns to illuminate the space, as it was now late in the

night. An unknown bird called out and cicadas sounded in the trees. _'what _

_a beautiful place' _

Alyssa and Olivia walked back to there chambers, and sat on

Olivia's bed, giggling and gossiping all night.

A/N: I know its short don't hate me! I don't really have anything to say but to please **_please _**review! I'm dying here people help a girl out! Review I beg of you! Much Love.

-Tamen Regina


	3. Realization

The first week of Alyssa and Olivia's visit came to a somber close. Guy de' Lusignan, Sybilla's husband of five years, was dead. Killed by a saracan warrior in battle.

**-A King-**

Baldwin walked into the gold covered chapel and took in the sight of his withered away sister. As always, she was well dressed, wearing a rich green gown and robe with many gold bangles and necklaces—however, her face was hard to look at, her watery green eyes had literally seemed to fade and were now the color of the inside of a grape. Her always wild raven curls were even more wild and unkempt then usual and her eyes were rimmed in red.

Baldwin had always known that she didn't love Guy; he was not the reason for her state. It was simply the impact of death—any death—that his poor sister could not contain. She was simply shocked that death had reared its ugly head so near to her private, luxurious world where all was right and perfect.

He walked till he was just behind her, breathing in the smell of fresh henna paste and jasmine. He rested his gloved hand on her fragile shoulder.

She gave a little squeak but relaxed as she realized it was only her brother and bestowed a sad smile upon her feet. Not knowing what to do, he patted her shoulder and made to leave when he heard a muffled thud and turned around. Sybilla was in a heap of gold and green shaking violently. He thought it best to leave and was out the door quickly, but not before a shrill wail escaped her lips.

**-A Traveler-**

Olivia paced her spacious chamber, thick skirts sweeping the stone floors. She did not know what to do—it was simply not acceptable, not one bit. No… it was just not proper. It was absolutely foolish. Not fathomable. _Oh, goodness, Olivia… _She stopped pacing and sat on her bed. _You've gone and fallen in love with the king of Jerusalem._

**-A Knight-**

Balian awoke late in the day. He knew it was late because the sun beat heavily through the linen curtains that swept around his bed. He groaned and walked to his Cyprus table with the pitcher and saucer and splashed the cool water on his face. Hastily pulling on pants, a tunic, and boots, he walked from his room and into the open-air hall that led from his private chambers to the rest of the palace. He visited so often that he had his own chamber within the palace for his visits.

He could not stop thinking about Lady Alyssa. He had not seen her since the arrival dinner a week earlier. Suddenly he thought of his late wife, Ann. He turned as a servant with fresh bedding passed him and covered his mouth to muffle the sob that came out.

Balian, Sybilla, Baldwin, Reynald, Tyberius and countless other lords and ladies gathered in the main chapel of the city for the funeral. Lady Alyssa and Olivia among them. Despite the somber atmosphere of the room, Balian found himself looking to Alyssa. She was wearing a modest black dress; her hair was visible to just below the ear, then it was pulled together in a mass of black fabric. She stood by the great funeral pyre with Guy's body resting on a bed of dried flowers, wearing his finest battle garb. She was conversing with a lord unknown to Balian, looking down and speaking little.

At sunset the pyre was lighted and Balian watched without emotion as Guy's body went up in orange and blue flames.

**-A Swan-**

Sybilla watched as her late husband's body burst into flame, but really she was looking through the crackling flames to where Balian stood, rather close to the Lady Alyssa. A pang of something shot through Sybilla. She was not sure what it was… but it made her want to cry out or vomit. She suddenly felt dizzy as she walked from the chapel with the calmest and nonchalant manner she could manage.

**-A Traveler-**

Alyssa had much to think about as she wound her hair into a mass of cream colored fabric for modesty's sake. She chuckled as Rose's words ran through her head. "A lady only wears her hair in an extravagant fashion when there is an extravagant occasion."Perhaps meeting with a princess for a "walk" was an extravagant occasion, but Alyssa tucked stray tresses of ebony into the fabric after much fussing over styles. _No "extravagant" hairstyle could live up to this princess's expectations anyway. _The whole scene seemed ludicrousas Alyssa fumbled over the fresh memory, turning it over and over in her head.

_Alyssa was in the palace's main courtyard, with the humble intentions of asking a servant when hot water for bathing could be expected in her chambers. Suddenly, Sybilla approached her. Cantankerously waving away hand-maids in matching brown frocks, she looped her arm through Alyssa's in a most unladylike fashion. Alyssa fumbled to find a polite "highness" or "your majesty," but all that come out was a sound resembling the squeak of a mouse cornered by a cat. _

_Sybilla laughed and said, "My dear Lady Alyssa, what startles you so? Are we not friends? I would so love for you to join me in an evening walk about the courtyards. Meet me in the atrium at dusk?" Waiting for neither reply nor hand-maid, Sybilla walked into a corridor and vanished from view. _

Alyssa pulled on a dark blue gown and a cream robe that matched her headscarf with billowing sleeves embroidered with the same dark blue. Half satisfied with her reflection she walked to the atrium.

**-A Swan-**

Sybilla impatiently tapped her foot on the stone floor of the atrium. Someone oblivious to her station who happened to pass by would think her a madwoman. She had one hand on her chest and the other engulfed her mouth like a cage, and she laughed openly. She did not know why, but she thought it all rather funny. _Making nice to the knight-stealing whore of the southern regions, Sybilla, honestly…_

She laughed harder as she looked down and saw the state she would be presenting herself in: rumpled black gown with the too-high neckline, lace veil and tassel—she looked like the town hag, not a princess. She despised the mourning period with a passion for the church's fashion choices alone. _Here we are, dear, old widow's garb, ready to learn all about our Lady Alyssa. _Now she was keeled over with mirth _Keep your enemies close dear, very close…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well there you go. It's short, yes, but writer's block knocks once more upon the door to my inner sanctum of thoughts. (Had a smart moment there—won't happen again.) So anyway, reviews are a necessity, so humor me here, people. Bon giorno stella cetas!


End file.
